75 Years of Victors
by Kman528
Summary: Every year there is a Hunger Games, 24 go in and only 1 comes out. Every year there is also a victor, one victor in every Hunger Games. The only story that has been told is Katniss' and how she became a victor, I will tell you the stories of many others.
1. Flowing Red Hair

**This story will be the 75 Hunger Games stories. Each story will be in The Point of View of the Victor. I will be doing the whole story starting at the time when they rose into the arena. This is similar to Gamemaker97's Hunger Games stories, but the funny thing with that is that I thought of the idea just before I saw his stories. Then I thought "Great minds think alike!" So if you read my stories please review and tell me if I'm even a good writer.**

**IF YOU READ MY STORY YOU MUST REVIEW :) JUST TO KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING IT.**

* * *

**The 1st Hunger Games**

**Name: Rose Torch**

**District: 5**

**Age: 17**

**"Flowing Red Hair"**

* * *

Hardly a few weeks ago war was still going on. Bombs, guns, explosives and death, death of thousands, probably millions. And to say that I survived the war, is just pure luck, I must be lucky. Not a lot of people got to survive the war without being injured, but I did. My family and I were the lucky ones, but are we really. Just over a week ago I was reaped, for The Hunger Games, which is The Capitol's idea of a piece treaty. Sending 1 male and 1 female from each District, ages 12 to 18 to fight to death until there is only one person left standing, once I was reaped, I know I had no chance at victory. There is 23 other tributes that I will have to fight, bigger, stronger and much smarter than me. But I promised my younger sister that I had to try my best, to win for her and my parents, but it is going to be hard to fight because the boy that was reaped from my District, Gabe, is my sisters best fiend. They new each other since they were three years old, and now they are both 13. If I'm not the victor, I will make sure that Gabe is, no matter what.

My stylist kisses me on the forehead, and looks into my eyes.

_"10 seconds,"_ an animated voice speaks out of a speaker.

"Rose you can do it," my stylist says. "I believe in you." I nod and slowly walk to my tube, the tube that shall rise me up into the arena and seal my fate. I step in and the glass door slides shut around me. My stylist gives me a wink and the tube starts to rise, I take a deep breath and do up my zipper on my full body suit. I don't know what to expect, I wasn't told what should happen or what I should do. I don't have a clue what the arena is going to look like. Is it going to be an open space? Is in going to be small and dark? Or is it going to be something that nobody expected?

As I rise I look forward and I am blinded momentarily by light. It takes my eyes just a few seconds to adjust before I see the scene. I look down and stand on a pedestal. I recall my mentor telling me not to step off before the gong sounds or I will be blown to bits. I look around and all 24 of us stand in a semi-circle around a giant golden horn, a Cornucopia at that. Giant and gleaming in the sun that beats down hard, crisping me in my arena outfit. In the horn a bunch of crates and...weapons lay spread out from each other. Swords and blades hung o the Cornucopia, a bow lays up against a crate, and different packs lay spread out around everything else. A couple feet in front of me lays a small container that looks to be filled with peanuts.

I don't know if going to The Cornucopia is the right decision, I mean I am sure others will go there and get weapons as well, there is no doubt about it, but if I'm confronted by someone, I don't want to kill. I mean, I will kill someone if it means saving my own life or Gabe's, but if it's just out of shear want, I shall not.

I shift my head around and see a giant forest with large deciduous trees towering high, and behind the Cornucopia as well. I am guessing we are standing in some kind of valley, some kind of opening to ensure no hiding, they want blood to be shed, and blood I am sure will be shed. As I look to my right and see the boy from 4 the gong wrings and I stumble forward off my plate and fall face forwards into the soft green grass. I look up and see the majority of the tributes sprinting to the horn, grabbing weapons and supplies. I quickly jump to my feet and grab the package of peanuts, I stuff it in my pocket and race into the horn. I brush by two boys fighting it out with swords and I dive down behind a crate. I flip open the lid and grab my choice weapon that I practiced in training with, tomahawks. I grab three of the weapons and I jump to my feet, just about race off when I am confronted by a girl, she looks to be a coupe years older than my sister, but younger than me. Her blonde hair pulled tight into a ponytail, she holds a spear in her hand, she throw it at me. It skins my right thigh, she is just about to pull another off the ground when I know I have to attack. I throw one of my tomahawks at her and it lodges into her right temple. She falls to the ground, blood spewing from her mouth.

My initial instinct is to run and that's exactly what I do, I retrieve my tomahawk from her head and start to run away. I sprint out of the way of the fighting and jump over a few of the dead tribute's bodies. I make it into the forest behind the Cornucopia and sprint as fast as I can to get away from all the others. I run and run and run, but I only stop when the screams and cries at the horn aren't audible anymore and I stop. I look around for somewhere to rest and I spot a fallen down tree, large in stature, and looking good for some kind of shelter. I slowly walk over and find that it's hallowed out inside, making a perfect hiding spot. I smirk and then slide in. I rest my tomahawks to my side and that's when the cannons sound, each canon representing a fallen tribute. One after one sounds until they stop, leaving eight cannons fired, and eight already dead tributes. I cross my fingers that one isn't Gabe, but if one of them are, at least I won't have to kill him.

The day goes on, and I rest in the hallowed out long, eating a few peanuts and leaving a few out just in case a squirrel might come by, and I will have dinner. The sun slowly starts to set and I await the seal that my mentor told would show up every night to show who died. As the sun takes it's descent the night sky forms and the noises of the creatures come out.

I crawl out of the log and look into the sky, the stars shine bright, the moon a perfect crescent. So beautiful, so peaceful and suddenly it is interrupted by the anthem of Panem. The Capitol seal appears in the sky and the first picture of the deceased tribute. I see the girl from 1, then the next tribute is the boy from 2, which means that the boy from 1 lived. The girl from 2 appears, then the girl from 3 and the boy from 6. I gasp to know that Gabe is still alive and a sigh of relief let's go from my mouth. The next portrait is the boy from 8 which means both tributes from 7 and the girl from his District is still alive. Then it shows the girl that I killed, she was from 9, my heart sinks when I see her portrait, I can't believe I killed her, it was just instinct. The boy from 10 appears which means that both the girl from his District and the boy from 9 are safe. The anthem does one last flourish of noise and then the seal disappears.

8 of us are already dead, 15 of us are going to be dead and only one of us not dead. With a sad huff I crawl back into my log and close my eyes slowly, trying to fall asleep. I hear a small whisper and my eyes shoot open. The light of the moon fills the log and I see three figures kneeling at the other end of the my log. I gasp one of my tomahawks. Without any aim, or any time to calculate I throw my tomahawk and it lodges into one of them. I hear a shriek and I am just about to grab another when I hear one of them speak.

"Stop," a voice says, a boy voice, a younger boy voice.

"Why should I," I reply, gripping the handle of my tomahawk, not keeping my eyes off the three.

"Because we don't want to hurt you," the boy says again. I recognize the voice and out of the shadow and into the moonlight I see Gabe. I gasp and then rap my arms around the boy. ]

"Are you alright?" I ask, dropping my tomahawk.

"Ya, I'm fine, but the girl you hit, Crustacea, isn't," he says concerned. I crawl over to Crustacea and I look at her thigh, my tomahawk sticks out of it, blood oozing from her wound.

"I'm so sorry," I say, trying to find something that might stem the blood flow.

"It's fine, I'm truly alright," she says. Before we do anything, we have to remove the tomahawk from her leg, and since I'm the one that injured her, I guess I'm the one that has to do it. I grasp the handle of it and look into her eyes for a moment. I grip the handle tight and rip it from her leg. She winces in pain and bights her lip. I wrap some fabric from my suit around the wound and then lay back. The other boy that Gab and Crustacea, who I now know is from 6, is very quiet. He introduces himself as Quispin and says he is from 9. I killed his District partner. I lay back and fall asleep, no regrets of the day, except for killing that girl, that haunts me in my dreams and will stay with me for the rest of my life.

* * *

My eyes slowly flutter open, like a butterfly taking off from a beautiful summer flower. I slowly shift my head to look around. Gabe, Crustacea and Quispin aren't laying beside me, there probably out hunting. The smell of smoke fills my nose and the log fills with the grey mist. What could be wrong? Are Gabe and the others burning to death? Is the whole forest lit up in flames?

I panic and quickly grab the container with peanuts and stuff it back in my pocket. I grab my tomahawks and quickly crawl out of the log in a coughing fit. I expect the worst and to my surprise, the whole forest is not lit up in flames and the other three aren't burning to death, but Quispin has made a fire and is roasting a squirrel. I sigh in relief as I gaze into the orange fire that looks exactly like my hair. I sit down beside Gabe, and brush my hair out of my eyes when something occurs to me; _If there was this much smoke in the log, then how much smoke is everywhere else?" _

"We have to put this fire out now!" I shout, but it's to late when I hear the sound of a blade be drawn and my head whips behind me. I watch as the boy from 4 slits open Crustacea's throat, and her limp body falls to the ground, dead.

"Run," I scream. I jump to my feet, holding all three of my tomahawks. I start to sprint away when a girl with chocolate coloured skin and curly black hair jumps out from behind of a tree and swings her sword at me. I duck, and kick her to the ground.

"I got them Yessenia!" a boy shouts at the girl, the girl from 11. He loads some kind of ammo into his slingshot and fires it at me. It pierces my shoulder and I scream in pain. He is just about to shoot another at me when Quispin pushes me out of the way and the sharp blade jabs into his chest.

"Get out of here," he manages to spit out with a handful of blood. I grab Gabe and sprint away from the scene. I only look back to see the boy from 4 beheading him a sword that he pulled from his belt.

Two cannons sound in the air and Gabe and I manage to escape the clutches of the three very muscular tributes. Huffing and puffing I sit down, leaning against a tree.

"Those tributes are way to strong," Gabe says. "That boy from 4, he's probably the strongest, he is the ring leader of all those three.; Then it's that boy from 1 that shot you." He looks at my shoulder, and that's when I remember that I have the blade stuck in my shoulder. I pull it out and shove it in my pocket, luckily it didn't stab to deep into my shoulder. Gabe continues, "And then there's that girl from 11, which we both now know as Yessenia, she's strong. I mean she got a 10 in training, while I only got a 6."

"We both know I got an 8, which is pretty good I guess," I say. "I'm surprised that girl from 4 isn't dead, I mean she is tiny, so tiny and isn't she the youngest tribute in these games?"

"Ya, she's pretty smart though, and that girl from 8 is really smart as well." Concluding the subject I nod and close my eyes, and rest. I put my hand over my wound, stopping the blood from pouring out." I slowly drift off, into a deep sleep, and am woken by Gabe later, telling me that the seal is up in the sky. My eyes open and my eyes regard the first portrait that belongs to Crustacea. Her straight brown hair and beautiful complexion sparkling in the night sky. Then the tiny girl from 7, who looks to be the age of the girl from 4, appears. Her light blonde hair flowing down her shoulders, in her eyes fear is all I see.

"When did she die?" I ask, noticing what I said, 'die', a strong and evil word.

"Her canon sounded about an hour ago," Gabe says not keeping his eyes off of the pictures of the fallen. The final tribute in the sky is Quispin, oh Quispin, I wish I could have stopped him earlier, but sadly he sealed his own fait. The night sky resumes to it's neutrality and I lay back and remove my hand off my wound, my crimson liquid covers it, and it drips all down my side, I figure I have to do something about it so I rip the sleeve off of my arm and warp it around my shoulder, stemming the flow of blood.

I lay back and try to fall asleep, but the reality is that I won't, not like last night. I slept to much today and I'm not very tired, leaving me to toss and turn, wincing in pain, until dawn breaks and that's when I force myself to get up.

* * *

I share the last of the peanuts with Gabe. It isn't enough to fill our stomachs, but it's enough to keep us going for today. I decide to go look for some other source of food, something that will last us just a little while, as I start to walk I notice how dry my moth is, like a piece of dried beef or something of that kind, maybe on the way I'll find some water, I hope.

I look around until I see a tree, covered in vines, bearing some kind of fruit, small Finch's pic away at them. That's a good sign, if the berries were poisonous, the birds wouldn't be eating them. I quickly walk over to the tree and the birds scatter, flying away in a formation. I pick a berry off the vine and plop it in my mouth, I instantly recognize the fruit and I feel stupid not knowing what it was in the beginning, grapes. I quickly take the grapes off the vines and set them in the container that held the peanuts. As soon as it's full I pick a handful of them off the vine and set them in my mouth. I chew the juicy fruit and in soothes my beating tongue to a certain extent.

I quickly walk back to where Gabe rests and I find him sitting there, sipping water from a canister.

"Where did you get that?" I ask, most likely looking concerned and a little jealous.

"Well I found it, laying on the ground beside a stream," he replies. I gasp and then hit it out of his hand.

"Did you give a thought that it might have been poisoned!?" I shout.

"Don't worry," he says with a look on his face. "I cleaned it out and filled it up with fresh water." Fresh water?!

"Where did you find fresh water?" I ask eagerly.

"There is a stream probably 50 yards away, I'm not sure how we didn't see it, or hear." My tongue drools in the thought of water and I sprint in the way Gabe told me the stream was. I run and run and run until the stream is right in front of me and I jump down to my knees and splash the water into my mouth, not caring that it isn't purified or anything. I cup the water and splash my face, still slurping it into my mouth, quickly replenishing it. After I think that my mouth has had enough I walk back and sit down beside Gabe.

"Look what I got," I say opening up the container and showing him the grapes.

"Oh my god," he says looking surprised. "I didn't think we were going to find anymore food." He takes one and plops it in his mouth. "Mmm." he says with a savoury look on his face. I smile and then the thought occurs to me. In a few days I might not have him, but I have to make sure that I do have him in a few days, for my sisters sake, because if he dies then I most likely die and then my sister will definitely shut down.

I lay back and rest. The day goes on, not much action, the birds chirp, the sun shines, like usual. The sun sets and Gabe and I hear the canon sound, one more down. The seal appears and we see the boy from 11, he looks to be the age of Gabe and my sister and boy des he give me the creeps. The anthem finishes and the seal disappears.

"Only one today I guess," I say at Gabe.

"Ya," he replies. "13 of us left."  
Half of us gone pretty much, half us left, I'm lucky to have made it this far.

"So there is the boy from 1 left, and the boy from 3," I say looking at Gabe.

"There is also the pair from 4, and the boy from 7," Gabe says.

"The girl from 8 and the boy from 9."

"And finally there is the girl from 10, Yessenia, and both from 12."

I lay back and slowly drift off.

* * *

The sun slowly creeps up with a big gaping smile, illuminating the arena and everything about. I'm already up bright and early, I take a few berries from the container and plop them in my mouth. I grab our empty water canister and start to walk to the stream, I look back and see Gabe's cute little face sleeping. I smile and then I hear talking in front of me and I jump behind the tree, only peeking out to see Yessenia, the boy from 1 and the boy from 4. I curse in my head, are we ever going to have a break from these 3?

I hear there voices slowly getting closer and closer to me. I hold my hand over my mouth and clench my eyes together, hoping they won't see me. Right behind the tree I hear the voice of Yessenia and I know that she will find me, when suddenly I hear a scream and my eyes flare open. I watch as a boy with flowing blonde hair jumps out from behind a tree and fires an arrow straight for the boy from 1. It nails him in the chest and he flies backwards hitting his head off the ground hard. The boy fro grabs another arrow, loads it and is just about to fire it at Yessenia when Luke creeps up from behind and grabs the boy's neck. He slams the boy to the ground and kicks his bow away. The boy from 4 pulls a sword from his belt and stabs it into the boy from 3's stomach. The boy from 3 lets out a cry before a canon sounds, and then another.

As the two of the remaining two tributes alive are distracted I take off running, and make it back to where Gabe is still sound asleep. I kneel beside him and slowly shake him awake. His eyes open slowly and he moans.

"What's wrong," he asks hazily.

"I just witnessed the death of two tributes," I say with a shaky voice.

"What happened," he asks and I start to tell him the story. I tell him how the boy from 3 shot the arrow and how the boy from 4 killed him with a flick of his sword.

"So the boy from 3 is dead?" Gabe asks.

"Yes," I reply. "And the boy from 1."

"So that just leaves 11 of us left," Gabe says, his eyes flickering. "So we may have a chance with winning!"

"Maybe, but from now on it isn't going to get any easier, the weaker tributes have died leaving only the stronger ones to compete, so we have to step up our game and make sure that nobody finds us. I'll take a guard tonight, watching out to see if anyone is near."

"Okay," he replies looking a little scared.

"Don't worry, we are going to be fine," I say trying to make him seem a little less scared. He nods his head with a smile and eats a few grapes. I sit down beside Gabe and watch as a squirrel scuttles up a tree a couple feet away. I slowly grab one of my tomahawks and throw it at the squirrel. It hits it in the side and it falls down dead. I smile, supper.

I take the squirrel and shove my tomahawk in my pocket. I gather a little bit of fire wood and make a small fire, just enough to cook the squirrel. I slowly roast it over the fire and then Gabe and I pick the meat off of it's bones. It's juicy and a nice source of meat, I've never had squirrel before and I'm sure that it will tide me over until tomorrow. I stomp out the fire and then go fill up my water bottle. As the day drags on like yesterday, nothing really happens, the sky clouds over and it rains a little but not to much.

I lay down and fall asleep since I am sure I know who died.

* * *

**I hope you liked Rose's story, it's only a tid-bit, but I'm guessing you get the main premises, remember to Review and Fallow. I hope you like it so far.**


	2. Nightlock's First Ever Kill

**This is the Second Hunger Games. It will be less violent than Rose's but still have death in it.**

* * *

**The 2nd Annual Hunger Games**

**Name: Flinn Conan**

**Age: 15**

**District: 8**

**"Nighlock's first Ever Kill"**

* * *

The canon sounds, shattering the air, breaking the untold silence that kept the forest calm and collected. I look over at my ally, Terryanna. Her eyes flicker off the small pond that sits in front of us. Her wavy brown hair falls gently to her back and fragile pale face looks as if hope is in the air.

"Only 3 of us left," she says. "One of us might make it home." A smile crosses her blushed cheeks, and she slips her shoes off, dipping her small toes into the pond.

"There is only the boy from 1 standing in our way," I reply, fiddling with my gleaming metal sword.

"He isn't that strong, we can beat him," she says quietly with quite some expression.

"Ya..." I say in a whisper. What she said isn't true, he is the strongest out of us, he is much older than Terryanna and I. We are both 15 and him being 18 gives him an un-fair advantage. If I manage to beat him, District 8 will have a victor before every District except for 5, and if Terryanna wins, 6 will have a victor, which they shall. I am not letting Terryanna die, not on my account, I am going to keep her safe and secure untill my time is up and the arena takes me as its own.

"Besides," she starts speaking again. "It's 2 against 1, the odds are in our favor."

"Yes, but he has much more supplies and he is much stronger and skilled with weapons," I reply speaking louder than I was before.

"True, he might be, but he can't fight both of us at once," Terryanna says exasperated.

"I'm sure he can."

"Do you want to prove your theory?" Terryanna asks.

"Not at the moment," I say digging my sword into the ground.

"Then we can beat him."

"No we can't," I say shouting.

"How do you know?" Terryanna shouts at me. "Do you think I'm weak, is that it? You don't think that I can take on the beast from District 1!"

"I never said that."

"Well I'm sure that you were thinking it, let's go," she says getting um off the ground putting her fists up. "Fight me, and see who is the weak one."

"I'm not fighting you," I reply crabby.

"Aww, do you think I'll win?" she asks. "Are you trying to keep your man pride."

"No, I just don't...Fine I'll fight you." I get up off the ground and hold my sword in my hand. She picks her bow off the ground and pulls the arrowhead off 3 of her arrows.

"Let's go Flinn," she says. She swings her bow at me, but I duck and hit it away with my sword. She kicks me in the chest and I step back a few places.

"Focus," she says smiling. She loads a shaft of an arrow in her bow and fires it at me. I jump out-of-the-way and pounce on her, knocking her to the ground and pinning her. She spits in my face and flips me off of her. She jumps up and hits me across my back with her bow. I quickly grab her bow and rip it out of her gentle grasp, I throw it away and jump up off the ground and hit across the face with my free hand. I hold my sword up to her neck.

"Focus," I say with a smirk on my face. She punches me in my stomach and retrieves her bow off the ground. She loads another arrow shaft and fires it at me. It sizzles by my nose, with not a lot of accuracy since the arrowhead carried much of its arrow dynamics. She loads another in her bow and fires, I have no time to react as it hits me in the stomach and falls to the ground, rattling off the grass and stones.

"I'm not as weak as you think," she says huffing in puffing. She sets her bow down and I drop my sword, she beat me fair and square, but I'm not going to take losing from her. I grab my sword up off the ground and put it in front of her face as she sits on the ground.

"And I'm not as stupid as you may think," I say. Her lips form into a small smile and I smile back, slowly lowering my sword. She grabs her pack and pulls open the zipper. I sit down beside her as she pulls out a small bag containing some sort of berry.

"Want some blackberries?" she asks and as soon as she says it, I flash back to when I had blackberry jelly on toast and I broke out into an allergic reaction, me having blackberries for the first time didn't know.

"No thank you," I turn down the berries kindly. "I am allergic to blackberries."

"That's a funny allergy," she says, slipping a berry into her mouth.

"I know I reply," leaning back and looking into the distance. A loan canon sounds and I jump up.

"The boy from 1, he must've died," I shout, but I hear no reply. "Terryanna, did you hear me." I still look in te distance but I still hear no answer. I finally look down and see Terryanna laying there...dead.

I gasp and jump to my knees. "Terryanna, Terryanna speak to me," I say looking at her face. The juice from the blackberries stain her lips and I look over her body for any wounds or blood, but I don't see anything. It only leads me to think...the berries. I grab the bag with the berries and dump the berries into my hand. I check them over and over. I try my best to think best to training, when I was at the poisonous plant station and I finally recognize the berry and I gasp when it unfolds in my mind. Nighlock.


	3. Chilled Spine

**This one isn't very violent, there is a little bit of fighting but it isn't very detailed in the violence.**

* * *

**The 3rd Annual Hunger Games**

**Name: Selena Patriot**

**District: 2**

**Age: 16**

**"Chilled Spine"**

* * *

I shiver as I peak out from behind the giant wall of ice, hiding me and keeping me concealed from the other 4 competitors. There would most likely have been more, if it wasn't for me and my betrayal. It was only a few days ago and everything was a little shaky around camp at the Cornucopia. None of us wanted to be allies, but since the whole thing with the training academies being built in 1, 2 and 4, our mentors figured that we should get a head start on alliances. None of us liked the idea, the fact that none of us liked each other didn't really help.

The tributes were dropping down rapidly, some dying from the cold and some just dying at the hands of others. There were only a few left and I figured if I didn't make a move with-in the alliance, someone would have before I got the chance. So why everyone was asleep I slit there throats, I killed the pair from 1, who were both so arrogant and thought so highly of themselves, I killed my District partner, Paydro, I felt some kind of guilt for doing it, I mean he was my District partner, but it's not like I was going to get anywhere with him.

I held my knife up to his throat, Quartz, from 4 and I was just about to slide my knife across when I heard a gasp from beside me. I saw Nina, Quart's tiny District partner look up at me and then sprint away. As Quart's eyes open I jumped up, grabbed my bow and ran away, not leaving a trace of my betrayal behind me.

Ever since, I haven't gotten a glimpse on Nina or Quartz, I haven't seen anyone actually. The only company that I have a had recently is the appearance of a lone arctic wolf that bared it's fangs and claws. It was no match for my bow and arrow but it still put up quite the fight trying to get to me. Other than that I have had nothing to do, I figure most of the others are far gone. The boy fro 12, as weak as he is, is most likely hiding near the mountains. He seemed like a good climber in training so it would be a perfect spot for him. Nina is probably in the frozen forest, barley alive since she is only 12 and seemed defenceless when she ran away.

Quartz is most likely at the Cornucopia, with all the supplies, all the weapons. He is probably the biggest threat right now, having all the goods from the gamemakers, but there is that one girl, Florence from 6. She seemed very experienced, not afraid to kill someone if needed and that's what I'm afraid of. I mean I have killed 6 people, but I am sure she has killed her fair share of other tributes as well. She is the one I'm most scared of, she is my main competition and I'm sure that it is going to be me and her in the final two and no matter what happens, both of us will shed each other's blood since we are equally skilled in combat.

I cough into my sleeve and blow into my hands to try to keep myself warm, but there is not a huge use since it is freezing cold out here, and there is no way to keep warm, not if I want to attract attention to myself. All the wood that you could gather here is wet, which would cause massive amounts of smoke and that would surely give me away to a passing Florence or Quartz looking for another victim.

In the sky birds swoop around, I'm not sure what kind of bird it is, but it would sure make a good meal to eat. I drool at the sight of it and I grab my bow, having 9 out of 12 arrows left, I can afford to loose one shooting a bird. I load an arrow in my bow and aim for the bird. I take a quick breath, thinking of how the bird will taste on my tongue and I let my arrow go. I flies up into the air and nails the bird through it's stomach. It slowly falls from the sky, still flapping it's wings as if it has a chance at flying away until it hits the ground with a thud about 100 feet away from me. I smile to myself and step from behind the wall of ice but am sent falling backwards when I hear a gut wrenching scream that distinctly sounds like someone that I know. Nina.

I slowly crawl to the edge of the wall of ice, bow in hand to see what is happening. I slowly peak out, my eyes seeing the scene. Nina sprinting as fast and as hard as she can to get away from her District partner, Quartz, who trails a couple feet behind, waving his sword around like it's a flag, screaming at her death threats and laughing when he hears her little voice scream in terror. I figure that I can finish them off, both of them now if I can just get a clear shot at them.

I slowly stand up, trying my best for them not to see me. I slip an arrow into the string of my bow and I pull it back. I aim for Nina's head, it's hard to get a clear shot of her because she won't stop running around, waving her arms and twitching. Finally I lock my aim onto her head and I fire my arrow. It sizzles through the air, going directly for Nina when she disappears. I blink rapidly as I don't see her, she can't just disappear, she has to be somewhere.

I jump to my knees as Quartz gazes over here to see who shot the arrow, I peak out to see what's happening. Nina bursts from the ground, screaming and thrashing around, it takes me a few seconds to realize what she is in, some body of water. I can only imagine how cold it is, chilling her body as she squirms around, trying to get out of the rocky blue water. Her face slowly turns blue, and her movements slowly deteriorate. You can see the life being sucked out of her as her District partner stands there, watching her, not putting her out of her misery.

Suddenly she stops moving and just floats, a loan canon sounds and Quartz laughs. I feel anger run through me how Quartz didn't put the poor girl out of her misery as she suffered for a long time. I jump to my feet and quickly load an arrow into my bow. I aim for Quartz's back and fire it. It impales into his back and he falls to the ground, dead. A canon sounds, leaving only me, the boy from 12 and Florence left.

* * *

**In the end Selena killed the boy from 12 and pushed Florence off of a mountain that was standing tall, sealing her victory.**


	4. My Sister and I

**I hope you are enjoying it so far, remember if you read this please review, it would mean the world to me.**

* * *

**The 4th Annual Hunger Games**

**Name: Stephane Trick**

**District: 11**

**Age: 16**

**"My Sister and I"**

* * *

She sits there beside me, her skin blending in with the soft dirt ground, as mine does as well. Her hair curly like mine as well but hers much longer and filled with grass. Her chocolate eyes reassuring me that everything is going to be alright in the long run. The her that I refer to is my sister, she's the one that sits beside me ands is telling me that we are both going to be okay, but we aren't, we haven't been for the past two weeks. Ever since we both reaped it has been hell, although we have probably been the most popular tributes so far, "The siblings from 11."

Both of us had fine lives back in 11, Slines worked in the fields, cropping and harvesting corn and beans. While I lifted and brought boxes and baskets full of goods to the train station so they could be shipped off to the Capitol. My job rendered me my strong arms, and Slines' job rendered her vast knowledge on plants. She was probably the most knowledgeable person in our school when it came to plants, but she never agreed that she was smart.

But everyone could see that she had the talent, and that if one day she was reaped she would do well with plants. Which that did happen and she is, she has found most of our food and I have pretty much defended us off. So really in some people's perspectives we could be the most powerful group. We have Slines who is god with plants and me who I guess is strong.

But in my perspective we are just two poor siblings, Slines being older and almost making it out of these games being 18, and then me being the younger one. We were just 2 siblings trying to grow up in this harsh society but then this all happens and now we are blood thirsty, killing others in self defence like it's the war all over again.

I've only had to kill one boy, who came at me with a knife and it was just a reaction to shoot my slingshot at him, but I'm pretty sure that if the games keep going steady like this then I'm going to have to kill plenty more in order to seal a win, which I'm hoping will come my way if Slines doesn't win.

Out of both of us she deserves to win, she has managed to keep a level head out of all these games. She is smart, and she has kept me calm in these games, kept me feeling safe and secure with no doubts in myself. So out of the two of us she should be the winner in these, not me. If Slines did happen to die though, it would most likely be at the hands of a career.

Every single one of them, even the girl from 1 who is only 13, but can do wonders with a knife. Every career is strong this year and they are all most likely bringing in sponsors like crazy with the stunt that they did. The careers had a big fight and now they are split into two groups. The males and the females. The males also recruited the boy from 6 and the girl got the girl from 12.

They probably have a good amount of sponsors as well.

I now sit there, gazing into the distance, the tall wheat that waves around me, brushes up against my back and tickles my nose and cheeks.

Slines snaps her fingers in front of my face and says in a whisper, "Hey Stephane, snap out of it I have something for you." I blink and run by eyes, and get out of the world of thought that I have been in for a while now. I look over at Slines and she hands me a few berries that I have never seen before in my life.

"Are they safe?" I ask. Slines looks at me as if I'm stupid.

"Do you think that I would give you poisonous berries," she asks plopping one in her mouth.

"Well you might if you want me out of the way," I say laughing.

"You know I wouldn't do that," she says smiling. I take the berries and slip a few into my mouth and chew them up. The soft juice, sour on my tongue and down my throat tastes delicious.

"What are these?" I ask looking a little confused.

"They are white currants," she says putting a little more in my palm. "I use to work with them when I was 8, and you were only 5, you ere so cute."

I think back to when I was five, I only remember some things, and even those things are blurry in my mind. The one thing though that I do remember clearly is Slines' smile when she taught me ne things about plants and other things in nature. We have an amazing bond, a perfect bond that is un-breakable, not even the Capitol will pull us a part, and that is a promise no matter what happens.

If I die and she wins, I will be in her heart. If she dies and I win, she will be in mine. And if we both die, then we will just be forgotten by everyone, but we will both stay with each other, whether there is some place everyone goes in the after life or if we are just at piece, a forever slumber.

And no matter the result, I will always love Slines.

* * *

**The 4th Hunger Games was the favourite so far. It had the most kills in a bloodbath so far, one of the kills belonging to Stephane Trick who managed to defeat the boy from 12. Most of the games Stephane and Slines just survived against the elements, and them being used to living outdoors was no problem for them, until the night that Slines died.**

**Both Slines and Stephane were asleep when the boy career alliance snuck up on them as they slept and slit open Slines' throat. Stephane was distraught, but with his build he managed to out run the male careers and hide behind a bush. He threw a rock that distracted the careers so Stephane could have a safe get away. **

**Not even two days later Stephane was in the forest portion of the arena and was hiding in a tree when the boy careers and the girl careers came face to face and they had an all out battle. Blood was shed and the only tributes that made it out alive was the boy from 1, the girl from 1 and the boy from 2. **

**Stephane was pained that he had to watch the whole thing and witness the deaths of 5 strong competitors, but he was relieved that the number of tributes was dropping and he might have had a shot at winning. Two days past and it was down to Stephane, the boy from 2 and the girl from 1. The boy from 2 managed to take out the girl from 1 with just the flick of his wrist and a sword. Then it was just Stephane against the boy from 2, it was a long drawn battle but Stephane managed to win by shooting the boy from to in the chest with an obsidian dagger and his very own slingshot.**

* * *

**Remember to review! Thanks for reading so far, I hope you like it so far. **


	5. Hope From The Trees

**This victor is probably one of my favourites that I have made so I hope you enjoy reading about her. I put a lot of hard work into her!**

* * *

**The 5th Annual Hunger Games**

**Name: Kyley Belarmino**

**District: 12**

**"Hope From The Trees"**

* * *

I hear the first canons sound, the first one loud and distinct, firing for the death of the first tribute who was killed in these games. The next three go off almost instantly, but the fourth takes a few seconds to blast through the sky. Then 4 more canons scream trough. I wait for another but nothing else files through my ears except for the soft flapping and honking of a flock of geese that soar over me.

I slowly walk down a path in the brightly lit forest, gripping my sword tightly that I managed to obtain from the Cornucopia. I actually managed to survive the bloodbath, without any injuries or any kind of confrontation. Everybody was to busy to deal with me, the weak girl fro 12, and I guess that's why I haven't been killed yet, I haven't been thought of as a huge threat. I also managed to snag a pack from the Cornucopia that I haven't yet got to go through yet.

The forest around me seems quite calm, quite safe and secure, it's a shameful thought that 23 teenage murderings will be executed here. One of them indefinitely going to be mine, I feel ashamed thinking that poorly about myself, that I don't think I have a chance at winning this, but in reality I don't. There is no chance of me beating the others, the majority of the people here are much stronger, smarter and the careers are even starting to be trained to kill for these games. Starting to be trained how to throw spears, dodge arrows and even how kill others to inflict the most pain in the victim.

Which that scares the hell out of me, if I was a career and I _had_ to kill I would make it as quick as possible, just for the benefit of the other person, which technically it doesn't benefit them in any way possible because they are being murdered.

Chills fall down my spine when I hear the voices of six other tributes, my head shoots to my right and in the distance I can make out the figures of the tributes that I fear the most, the careers slowly walk towards me, not seeing me yet. I panic.

_Oh no. _

I look around for somewhere to hide and a couple feet away a large tree with perfect branches to climb on stands tall. I haven't had much experience with climbing, but in training it seemed that I can at least scale a tree.

I grab the first branch and start to pull myself up, I stumble a bit, but then proceed on climbing up. The voices of the careers get closer and closer and I can feel my stomach fluttering with butterflies. I can't die now, not yet, I at least have to prove to everyone that I am worthy enough to fight here, that I'm not weak and that I can at least be strong enough to outwit the Capitol.

I climb up high into the tree, high enough that the careers pass clueless of me being here. As they walk under me, I have the urge to pounce own, to cut them, to fight the and draw there blood. But they would easily over power me without even trying to fight.

Pus I am not a murderer, I would never try to kill anyone on purpose. I'm couldn't get the urge to hurt someone that bad, and I can imagine the feeling of the family of the tribute that I killed. Pain, sorrow, the thought of seeing there child die on national television.

Besides I have grown personal relationships with a lot of the other tributes, mainly the tributes from 10 and 11 since we can relate in life, since all 5 of us are poor and can hardly afford food. I tried forming a friendship with my District partner, Hayden, but he was to shy and not very outgoing, the exact opposite of me. The main purpose of forming these relationships is to get people to like me, so they might have a harder urge to kill me.

But for now I sit up in this tree, my gleaming sword grasped tightly in my palm, watching the careers walk a long the forest floor looking for someone to prey on and murder. All I know is that I don't want to meet them, they will chew me up and spit me out like freshly made tobacco.

I flip my pack off my back and starting to search through it, looking for things that could be valuable for my survival.

* * *

**The 5th Hunger Games lasted for a total of eight days, nine people dying in the immediate bloodbath. Kyley survived through the days, not having to come in contact with anyone. She lived most of her days up in the trees, surviving on the supplies that was given to her by the Capitol.**

**On day 4 Kyley was incredibly dehydrated, she knew where a stream was but she to afraid to go to it during the day. So when darkness came she went to the stream and quickly got water. She heard shaking coming from the bushes and without thinking she swung her sword and killed her fellow friend the boy from 10. On day 7 she also killed her fellow friend the girl from 11 who attacked her and seemed almost possessed. On the final day she was pained but she has to kill another one of the tributes she bonded with, the boy from 11.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading so far, remember to review! I hope you like Kyley!**


	6. Wielding An Axe

**Thank you who have been reading. I usually would be updating tomorrow but I had an epiphany with ideas and I really love this one so I couldn't no write this one right now. It would pain me.**

* * *

**The 6th Annual Hunger Games**

**Name: Enola Kyper**

**District: 7**

**Age: 17**

**"Wielding An Axe"**

* * *

It's only me and her left, that demon from District 1, that girl who is so beautiful, yet so evil inside. How could she do that, to Taytus, to disrespect him like that. When she shot him dead with her bow, how could she kiss him like that. Was it to get a rise out of me, since I was like an older sister to that boy from 8, or was it just because she could kiss that 13 year old.

All I know is that I have to kill her, even though I hate the fact of killing, but I have to do it for my brother, Trenton, and I need to win for Taytus, and Shad and Latoria who were all allies until the girl from 1 and her fellow careers got to them. Thankfully I got to her District partner and the girl from 2 before they got to me, and then that's when she fled.

She is strong, I know that, but I don't think I should be counted out since we both got the same training scores, both 9s.

Although she has most of the weapons, and she has been training for three years just to get herself in these games. But I am older, me being 17 and she being 16.

In my opinion we are quite evenly matched.

For now I sit in a tree, laying there resting as dawn breaks and the forest fills with sunlight. My axe is gripped tightly in my hand, and I am not letting go of it until I have beat her, that demon girl. I slowly slip water from canister in my loose hand, quenching my thirst and getting me ready for my fight against her.

I know the games are going to end today, the gamemakers wouldn't last any longer, I am just nervous as how they are going to end these. A giant earthquake flashing through the arena, and only the one that can hold on the longest wins. Or are they going to flood the arena and the tribute that can keep her head out of the water longest can have the victory. All I know is whatever happens, the gamemakers are going to make it entertaining and definitely scary.

I feel my heart sink when I hear some kind of hiss and I hear a blood curdling screech. I look down and see the girl from 1 climbing my tree, but under her a giant snake almost a two feet wide and thirty feet long slithering under her. I shriek as she jumps from the tree and the beast chases after her.

Suddenly out of thin air another one appears and starts slithering up my tree. What are these things and how can they be appearing from thin air, out of nowhere? All I know is that the gamemakers have something to do with them and this is their attempt at ending these games. I have no time to react, I grab my axe and I do the only thing that comes to my mind. Jump. I lunge forward out of the tree and grab a branch from the next, but the snake does the same and jumps to my current tree too. I start climbing down and then fly through the air and snag another branch from the next tree over. I didn't think that my weight would be too much for it, but I guess it was for the branch snaps and I fall towards earth and smash on the ground.

I hear my left wrist snap and I wince in pain as I conclude that I broke it. Thankfully I am right handed, but the pain is un-bearable , it slowly bring tears to my eyes, but I can't give in to the pain, not now, this battle has just started and I can't fold now.

The snake jump from the tree and lands beside me. I flip myself to my feet and swing my axe at the beast, it somehow wriggles around it and then lunges at me. I swing my axe and it beheads the beast. It's limp body falls to the ground. My breathing is heavy as I turn around and two more of the snakes appear.

_Oh god._

I ready my axe as the first one shoots at me, it's fangs beard, lunging at my face. I jump out of the way and swing my axe, just missing it's head. The other slithers at me and I swing my axe, cutting through it's head it falls dead like the other one. I turn around as the final one gets up, slithering on the ground, eyeing me up to make it's next move. It jumps at me and I split through it's mouth and up into it's head. It falls to the ground like the other three. I'm out of breath.

I slowly turn around to see how the girl from 1 is, I know she isn't dead because I didn't hear a canon sound. I look over and see the giant snake that was attacking her jump up and bite her thigh. She lets out a scream, a desperate cry for help and I can't help but throw my axe. It flies through the air and impales into the snakes head. If falls to the ground as well as the girl from 1. I run over and pull my axe from the serpents head and then stand over the girl.

She shakes on the ground, some kind of foam coming from her mouth. I can only think that when the snake bit her that the bite was poisonous and she is suffering on the ground as the vile venom seeps through her veins, killing slowly but surely. I know what I have to do, and I know it will pain me to do it.

I raise my axe over my head before plunging it into her chest, killing her instantly.

* * *

**Thank you for your views! **


	7. The Bigger They Are The Harder They Fall

**Sorry Everyone for not updating recently, I was gone away on vacation this past week. I was going to tell you in the last update but my lazy mind led me a stray and I had to pack for our vacation. Now I'm back and I'm ready to go, with some fresh new ideas and a large amount of updates. **

**I'd also like to give a shout out to krikanalo and all the others who have read and reviewed these, I appreciate it.**

* * *

**The 7th Annual Hunger Games**

**Name: Mikki Courtad**

**District: 8**

**Age: 16**

**"The Bigger They Are The Harder They Fall"**

* * *

The sound of a knife grinding on wood makes me come to my senses that "yes, someone is following me." I quickly duck behind a large old tree, tall and dead with rotting bark and branches, like most of the other trees in this arena. I'm surprised that anything can lie in this kind of environment. Grey-brown marsh and mud cover the majority of the ground, with the odd rock or chunk of land that peeks out.

There is hardly any vegetation here, you see the odd tree alive standing tall, while most are dead, rotting or just fossilized to the ground, preserved by the cold murk. The only thing that seems to be thriving in this place is the moss that clings to the rocks and trees, and different species of toadstools that take residence on the fallen trees.

I haven't seen any source of food in days, and I wouldn't dare to eat the mushrooms for they are most likely poisonous of some proportion. I know I need to find food soon, if not I may starve to death, but something else worries me more. Water. There is no kind of fresh, pure water anywhere, just the grey mud, and I will not consume it no matter what I do. It is most likely like the mushrooms full of toxins and bacteria that I do not wish to take it my body.

The sound of the knife against wood stops and footsteps are the new sound that breaks free into my eardrums. Obviously this person isn't smart enough to know that anyone can hear their feet trotting on the ground, which is not a good way to sneak up on someone. Especially someone like me who can't rely on her strength. Because I am so small, I have to rely on my mind and my senses to help me survive.

That's how I managed to escape from the girl from 4 in the bloodbath, I heard her coming from behind and I turned around at the last second and slashed her across the chest with my machete, giving me my first kill of the games. My ears also aided me with my fight from the boy who belonged to District 7. I heard his knife coming for me and I ducked just in time as it sailed over my head. I swung at him and impaled him in the stomach with my machete, giving me another kill.

Now I know that I am going to need my senses to win this battle. For all I know the other tribute could be a ruthless career straying from its pack of bloodthirsty demons. Or for all I know it could be a helpless tribute from a lower District then mine.

I steady myself behind my tree, gripping my machete as tight as I can, tighter that I have ever done in my life. Now this could be the time that I kill a huge threat, or this could be the time that I seal my fate in the arena. Which if that is the case, I can't say I didn't go down without some kind of fight.

I take a long deep breath and lean backwards against the tree. In my head I count down from 10. 9, 8, 7... For when I get to one I attack. 6, 5, 4... I shut my eyes for a moment and focus myself on my life and how I need to stay alive for my family. 3, 2, 1.

I jump from behind the tree as fast as my legs can take me, swinging my machete around, cutting through the air just in front of the startled girl from 12. She ducks and pulls a knife from her belt.

I wind back and swing at her, with such a force, splitting through the air. But with my dismay she ducks and my machete lodges into the tree beside me, I try desperatley to pull it out, using all my strength up into my small arms until I feel her grab me by the waist and throws me to the ground. My back soaks in mud, wetting my coat and my air, blinding my eyes as the girl pins me down, I manage to hit her knife away just before she gets me down.

I wriggle around, kicking and thrashing in the mud trying to get out of her strong grip. But she has me to tightly stuck to the ground and I feel myself slowly sinking into the muded ground. I know I have to think fast, or she will take my life ands everything from me. What could I do? How could I do this?

I feel the mud starting to go over my face. Taking my hair, my two ponytails intertwined with ribbon under it's surface. It crawls up my arms and around my chest. Slowly I sink and I can feel it between the girl's hand and my wrist. Something occurs to me and I slip my hand from her grip. I never thought that the mud would save me, but it did.

I form my hand into a fist and then swing my arm and her face. My knuckles colliding with her nose. She lets out a scream but doesn't let go, pressing her knee into my thigh. I press my hand against her face and push up as hard as I can, trying to get her of off me as hard as I can. She lets out some kind of a moan, like mine but less determined. She manages to slide my hand down closer to her chin, my fingers covering her mouth, still pushing hard against her pale face. She opens her mouth and bites down hard on my middle finger, drawing my cherry coloured blood, dripping down my finger.

I let out a scream of pain, as she bites down, cutting through my skin, and nearing my bone. I squirm and wriggle even more as the mud covers my mouth. Her knee slips from my thigh and I kick her in the leg, right in her own thigh. She lets go of my finger and I form my hand back into a fist. I punch her in her throat and she falls back off me. I stick in the mud, trying desperately to get a hold on something that can pull me from the ground. I manage to grab a the tree and pull myself free from the mud. The hole of where my body once laid still there. I stand to my feet and grab my machete, will all my force still trying to pull it from the tree, it slips out and I turn right around as the girl from 12 raises her knife. With one flick of my wrist I swing my machete and it slices cleanly across her stomach. She stands there a moment, frozen, her mouth dropped open in shock and pain. A lone tear falls from her eye before she falls to the ground. Her canon sounds off, adding another to my lot of kills.

I look over her soft face and I notice how young she was. Even though she was bigger than me I can still tell that she was younger, just by how soft her cheeks look and how the clouds reflect in empty crystal blue eyes. I feel a tear fall from my face when I realise something that I should have noticed before. I am a monster.

* * *

**The 8th Hunger Games lasted a total of 9 days. The bloodbath lasted a total of 5 minutes with only 7 kills taking place, the least amount of deaths in a bloodbath. **

**By day 3 after Mikki managed to kill the girl from 8 only 13 remained. Most deaths were at the hands of others, but a few were killed by lack of food and water. By day 6 the numbers were dwindled down to only 7 people. The first to be killed was the girl from 6 who was killed my the victor of The 7th Hunger Games, Mikki Courtad. The boy from 4 was killed by the boy from 12 and in immediate retaliation he was killed by the boy from 2. By day 8 only 4 remained and the two remaining careers had split apart, both fighting in a gory battle against each other until the boy from 2 managed to kill off his formal ally the boy from District 1. The same day Mikki killed off the girl from 8 with her bare hands losing her machete in the midst of the fight with the girl from 6. Leaving only her and the boy from District 2. It was a long drawn out battle, the boy from 2 having a much stronger upper hand, having the only weapon available at the moment and being almost twice the size of Mikki. Eventually when the boy from 2 had Mikki pinned against the tree, choking her with his large hands. Mikki managed to be sneaky enough and pull his sword from his belt and jabbing him straight through his stomach, giving her a total kill count of 6, the most in her games and the victory.**


	8. Waterlogged

**Thanks to everyone who read my last chapter, I appreciate it. I just want to point out the issue that not a lot of people have been reviewing, which gives me the indication that not a lot of people enjoy the story. I may decide to discontinue this story if people don't review, cause I feel that nobody really cares about it.**

* * *

**The 8th Annual Hunger Games**

**Name: Korey Aivoli**

**District: 2**

**Age: 16**

**"Waterlogged"**

* * *

Sitting here cross legged, the cornucopia acting as a shelter for the two of us as the sun slowly roles in over the horizon, the large body of water stretches as far as the eye can see, no land anywhere, except for the island kilometres away. The cornucopia has acted as our home in this lifeless arena, for both of, the two remaining careers.

Both of us from District 2, good friends as we approached these games, and sworn enemies also.

The sky, a bright orange has been shown across, like a beautiful oil paint on a dark blue canvas. Beautiful, it's the only thing that I like in this arena, other than my ally Birgit.

He beautiful blonde hair pulled back across her small head, back into a ponytail that is pulled tight. No hair out of place, which is hard to believe with everything that has happened in this arena. Birgit's face, pale, and tired as she sleeps. I never really thought that I would be doing this right now, taking care of her like this.

Ever since our food was poisoned by that nasty boy from 11, Birgit has been terribly ill, but somehow she manages to hold on to the hope. You never no, she could win this, there are only her, I and the girl from District 12 left. The only person that would stand in her way of victory would be the girl from 12. She is strong, and definitely fierce.

Every single one of our allies were lost to her.

On day one, only 5 minutes in when the girl from 4 was distracted, she slit open her throat and managed to kill her. Now in a way I thank her for that, she managed to take away a large threat in these games, the arena was almost specifically designed for both of the tributes from 12, being mostly water. The following day when all of us including our allies from 1 and the boy from 4 went to the island in hopes of finding some of the others. The day ended with the girl from 12 killing another one of our allies, the boy from 4 who seemed to be the weakest of us all, only getting a 7 in training.

Two days later when we went back to the island, searching for the girl from 12 we left one of our allies behind, the boy from 1, Jewel. He was strong, smart and cunning. He was the most definite leader of our pack. The only reason he stayed behind that day is because he figured that if anyone was to try to steel anything from us, he would easily kill them.

But the girl from 12 managed to get him, and all along we thought she was on the island, when she was hiding under our very noses all along. From that day on we decided that we would never leave someone behind, not like that. We knew that the others were strong as well, but we didn't know they were strong enough to sneak under us and kill the leader of our pack.

So we decided to never leave camp, never, so this way I someone was to attack us, they would have to find us first. Not leaving camp for a few days there were only three of us. Me, Birgit and Naoma, the girl from District 1. She was cruel and devious, I knew she had a plan to kill us, so I never slept, never when she was around. Luckily when we were asleep the girl from 12 killed Naoma, she stabbed her knife straight into her stomach. I woke up to Naoma screaming, blood curdling from her mouth, and the girl from 12 running off into the distance.

Now today lies, the world around us awakening, to the final 3 of us. It only seemed like yesterday when we were released into the arena, running around, killing like savage animals. My time in the games has gone fast and in a way I'm glad. Even though I might not win, I have to ensure Birgit's win. Even if it means killing myself to get her home to her family. Where she can be treated for her sickness and all of her wounds, where she can find peace and tranquility away from the horror of a nightmare.

And I will just go where all the other deceased tributes have gone, where all six of my kills are including both of the 12 year old twins from 9, who's stories I still haven't uncovered, but guilt has come from within me, how could I kill a child like that. The same feeling came from within when I killed the small boy from 6, the first person that I have ever murdered in the games.

I watch as Birgit's soft blue eyes open, which reassures me of one thing. That it will be okay to die for someone that I truly care for.

* * *

**The 8th Hunger Games lasted a total of 9 days. 11 of the 24 tributes were killed during the immediate bloodbath, 3 kills belonging to Kori Aivoli.**

**On day 3 the Gamemakers decided to light the island on fire, trying to draw tributes together to fight, which didn't work as intended. No tributes were drawn to each other, but the boy from 12 and the girl from 3 were killed by the flames peeling there soft skin away. The only other tributes on the island were drawn to the edges, the beaches, for that's the only place that they could find water and food, which most was killed in the fire, destroying the forest. By day 6 the remaining tributes on the island was drawn back into the center, into the forest that was charred and seared due to the attacks by the careers. It was day 8 when there was only a few tributes left, three to be in fact. Kori, Birgit and the girl from 12. That day the sickness grew too strong for Birgit to overcome, attacking her lungs and her heart. Birgit was killed that night from heart failure, her heart stopped leaving Kori distraught and angered. The final day came when the whole arena was sinking under the water. Kori fled to the island by canoe. Once he got there, the island slowly fell a part and the girl from 12 with Kori were stranded on a small island, only a tree standing there. Kori managed to defeat the girl from 12 by beating her head against a tree until she stopped breathing, giving him the victors spot.**

* * *

**I truly hope you like it, remember to review!**


	9. Tension In The Air

**Thanks all for reading it! I appreciate the followers and everyone who looks forward to see these one shots. **

**This current one will be rated T because it is the most gory of the ones that I have made so far. I hope it doesn't make anyone sick and I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**The 9th Annual Hunger Games**

**Name: Keneth Medin**

**District: 1**

**Age: 17**

**"Tension In The Air"**

* * *

I feel my stomach somersault within me as the small glass panel slowly closes around me with an air tight seal. My eyes hardly catch the eye of my stylist but she smiles and gives me a slight wave. I can't put a smile on my face, not yet, not at this time in the games.

I feel my heart sink in my chest as the tube starts to rise, I clench my fists and I grate my teeth across each other. My mouth feels dry and I feel a bead of sweat fall off my forehead. I take a deep breath in anticipation to see the arena. I wonder what it could possibly look like? Could it be a barren wasteland? Could it be a forest full of cedars? A giant barn with traps scattered around? Whatever the outcome, I surely think that I will be able to survive, no matter what happens.

I have been training for 6 years just for these games, ever since the training academies opened I was in them all day and night. Hoping that I wouldn't be chosen for these games, but if was chosen to be ready, to make it back to my family. The day I volunteered for my brother Jurad, I could tell that my family was nervous. When my parents came to say goodbye my mother wouldn't stop crying and my father told me that I have to come back no matter what happens. When my sister Lillin came I could tell she was confused, and nervous, but I reassured her that everything was going to be okay. Jurad and my youngest brother Quincy came at the same time, Jurad didn't say a word but Quincy couldn't stop asking questions. In the end I promised him that I would come home, for him and my family. And I don't plan on breaking that promise

I feel a slight breeze around me and I am blinded by a thick white light for a moment. My heart beats faster and faster, as the white light disappears from my vision and everything is clear as day. The first thing that my eyes take notice of is the golden Cornucopia, reflecting the light of the sun on our faces. Supplies is scattered everywhere, a couple feet away from me lays a small water canister, but farther away a large package of dried beef. The more desirable things closer to the Cornucopia, and the lesser closer to us, the things that you could last a day with.

My eyes then focus on the arena around me, trees soaring 120 feet high, white pines I am pretty sure is what they are. Thick stumps that I probably wouldn't be able to wrap my arms around and a bunch of branches scattered from the bottom to the top, good for climbing I resume, so if someone was to attack from above, they wouldn't have a hard time with it. All around me is all I see, the white pines soaring high, no sign of water in my sight anyway and no other land mass.

The arena doesn't seem too difficult to overcome, but I bet there are many surprises her, placed gratefully by the Gamemakers and their sly selves. I can see the others eyeing up the arena as well as I am. The boy to my right has his eyes locked on the Cornucopia, as small as he is, I am guessing he still thinks he can get in there and out without being hurt. If I don't see his body dead on the ground or his face in the stars tonight I will be surprised and give him lots of credit. The girl to my right, I think she is from 11, has her eyes placed somewhere else, nodding to someone at the other end of the tributes. I lock eyes with the girl from 12 who communicates with the girl from 11. They must have formed some kind of an alliance, alliances that are bigger than my career alliance isn't good, for all I know there could be more than just the girl from 11 and 12 with each other. There could be everyone against us careers.

I turn my head away from the girls and focus on something in the cornucopia, it's blade large and curved, the sun shining off of it. It's handle long and engraved with some pattern. I smile when I see my choice weapon, a scythe. I know I have to get it, and I know that I have to kill the others. I feel a boost of confidence in me which distracts me as the horn sounds. I jump off my plate and sprint as fast as I can to the cornucopia.

Me and my fellow careers are the first there as well as a handful of other tributes from various Districts. I lunge forward into the cornucopia and pull my scythe off it's holder as well as a ragged knife that I jam in my pocket. I turn around and watch as the other tributes scramble for supplies and weapons. A couple feet away from me I see the boy from I think 6 sorting through a crate. A sword in his left hand, I take this advantage and run for him. He doesn't notice me until I swing my first blow. It scrapes across his left arm, digging deep, causing him to drop his sword in a pool of his blood. A scream of pain escapes from his lips and he looks up at me. Quickly trying to back away from me on the ground, but it's too late, I have him. I swing my scythe once more, the blade digs into his chest, right through his heart. I watch as his life escapes his eyes and he falls to the ground.

I turn around quickly as soon as I know that the boy is dead. My eyes lock on the girl from 12 grappling my ally Crista from 2 for a pack. I race over and swing my blade across the girl from 12's hands. It slices slowly across and she falls backwards letting the pack go within the midst of her crying and screaming fit. I figure I need to finish her off, I grab my knife from my pocket and pin the girl from 12 to the ground. Her tears mixing with the freckles on her face. I smirk before scratching across her throat with my knife.

"I could have killed her," Crista says with a cocky tone.

"Well you didn't so I did it for you," I reply picking my scythe up.

I see a boy, District 5 I am pretty sure of, he grabs a pack and the starts to run from the Cornucopia. I can't let him get away, not this easy. I grab my knife from my pocket and aim up at him. I am a little rusty with knife throwing, I haven't thrown a knife in some time. I let the blade slip from my hand and it slides through the air and lodges in his shoulder. I smirk as her stumbles backwards and leans against the cornucopia.

_Easy Target._

I sprint over to him and pin him up against the cornucopia by his throat. He claws at my hands as I strangle him, his breath disappearing from his lungs. Suddenly I feel someone kick my back and then smash my head against the cornucopia. The boys District partner is the culprit, and I drop the boy. I swing my scythe at the girl and it slashes across her forehead. She sails backwards into a crate and then falls onto the ground motionless. I turn around to see the boy from 5 holding my knife above me when suddenly I watch as an arrow bolts into his head and blood squirts from his wound. Littering the ground with it's crimson. I look over and see my other ally from 2, Lonny with his bow in hand. I nod, he nods and I pick up my knife from the dead boys clutches.

Only a few other tributes are still at the cornucopia, I count 6 dead bodies so far on the ground, including every single one of the tributes I killed. I feel a slight tap on my shoulder and my head quickly turns around. I receive a punch to the face, causing me to stumble back a bit. A girl with light brown hair tied up into a ponytail stands before me, some kind of dagger in hand. I tighten my scythe as she lunges for my stomach, but I jump back and slice my scythe across her bent back. She shrieks before tumbling to the ground. I immediately pull my knife from my pocket and start stabbing the girl everywhere across her back. Ejecting my knife with large splurges of blood, some so big it splashes my face. I only stop when I am sure she is dead and I hear the canons starting to sound.

* * *

**After the bloodbath only 14 tributes remained. All six careers managed to survive the bloodbath as well as the girl from 3, the boy from 7, both from 8, and both from 10 and 11. A large alliance between the Districts of 10 and 11 were formed, they were automatically called the anti-careers, a name given to the by the citizens from the Capitol. Although the anti-careers had large numbers they didn't manage to get any kills and they lost both tributes from 11 by day 4. On day 5 the Gamemakers flooded the arena and Crista the girl from 2 was killed during the flood. On day 7 the careers and the anti-careers betrayed there alliances and Keneth defeated his district partner, Lonny from 2 and the pair from 4 took each other out. The boy from 10 defeated the girl, which he was later killed by the girl from 3. On the final day it was down to the girl from 3 and Keneth. She was smart, but Keneth managed to outsmart her by using his reflection off of the water as a distraction before killing her with his scythe.**


	10. Waking Up

**Next Update! Woot!**

**To: The guest that keeps trying to write a review.**

**My e-mail shows the review you posted and I appreciate you saying what you said. By the way in the book Katniss said that some people from her District had fair chances but most of the time they died in the bloodbath, so the odd time you will read that they aren't dead after the bloodbath. **

* * *

**The 10th Annual Hunger Games**

**Name: Broderick Jovers**

**District: 3**

**Age: 15**

**"Waking Up"**

* * *

My eyes slowly open, my vision blurry at the beginning, I can only make out shapes and colours, nothing too detailed. My sight slowly files back to normal and I see my surroundings.

I lay here, under a shaded tree that I am not sure as to what kind it is. A small pool of water laying beside me, but the rest of my surroundings just sand as far as the eyes can see. The sun beats down hot although I am in the shade, it still manages to penetrate through. Slowly cooking my body, as if I an oven that is set to the lowest heat so the meat inside takes the longest time to finish. Right now I'm the meat and I may soon be finished.

I slowly sit up, I groan as I move around, my muscles soar and tight. A pounding pain in my head, and a gash across my palm. I dip my hand in the water, it's cool, and soothing on the open flesh.

Thoughts jumble back in my head.

_What happened to me? _

Slowly but surely the thoughts come back.

I remember being chased, the 3 remaining careers hot on my tail. I remember the girl, from 1, throwing the knife that gave me that gash on my hand. She has horrible accuracy, but she could probably have killed me if closer. I remember falling, stumbling over a sand dune. Falling and tumbling down, like a ball in a pinball machine, hitting every possible obstacles. I remember the cactus that I managed to clip as I fell down, the thorns stabbing into my left arm, drawing blood and giving me excruciating pain. The last thing that crosses my mind is me hitting that rock, right across my forehead. My vision went blurry and I felt sick, the last thing I saw was my ally Lain jump from behind that rock, defending me, and that's when I pass out.

I look down at my left arm, no thorns. I swear there were thorns when I passed out, where are they now? In my skin slowly, drifting through my veins, ready to penetrate my heart? Or were they in there just for a few moments to get their poison out and then once they finished they dropped out? Or did Lain take them out?

Once I think about Lain my ears perk up?

"Lain," I say in a hushed tone. "Lain," I say it again but in a normal toned voice. "Lain!" I shout loudly, it echoes off the open space but I hear no answer. I get up and start searching around, behind the tree, around two dunes behind cactus', but I can" find her. What if she is dead, and when she saved me she was killed by one of the careers? What if the careers now are torturing her, just for fun?

I sit back down against the tree and but my face in my palms. I groan, and rub my eyes, when I hear a familiar voice.

"Oh good your awake," the voice says. I look up out of my palms and gaze around, I see nobody, not a soul in sight.

"Who's there?" I shout, looking back and forth making sure nobody is out to kill me.

"Look up smarty pants," the voice calls. My head slowly looks up, into the tree and its thick green leaves. I slowly make out the figure and it is Lain.

"Oh my god Lain, I thought you were gone," I say with a huge smile on my face. "Now get down from there I need to talk to you."

"Ugh, fine," she says slowly climbing down from the tree. She hits the ground with a thud and then looks up at me, I look over her body to see if she looks any different. Her blonde hair still flowing free without an elastic, her cheeks still full of freckles, and her lips still the light pink colour. She looks normal.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asks.

"It's not really talking to you about something, It's mostly questions," I reply, sitting back down on the ground and patting the ground beside me, gesturing for her to sit down. She does and then looks at me.

"Well then, ask away," she says a little exasperated.

"Oh okay," I start. "How long was I out for?"

"I would say 2 days, so not too long, it's day 6." I register what she says, I figured that I was out for longer but I guess not.

"Who's left?" I ask curiously, this being the only question that really mattered in my head at the moment.

"There is the boy from 4, he managed to escape from when I attacked the careers. I killed the girls from 1 and 4 though," she pauses for a moment to clear her throat but then continues. "The boy from 5 is alive, I think he is strong, but I don't know. There is also the girl from 9, as small as she is, she has still managed to survive. Then finally there is the boy from District 11, Forest is his name. He is really fast."

I take a second to take in who is left. We are the only District that have both of their tributes alive. Three would be proud of us. But there are still 3 very strong other tributes. In training the boy from 4 got an 11, the highest score in the games yet, the boy from 5 an 8, and the boy from 11 got an 8 as well for his speed and knowledge of plants, which wouldn't come in handy out here, since there is hardly any wild life.

I am still very surprised that the girl from 9 is still alive, she is so small, and so weak. You could easily snap her arm in a fight, she probably hasn't seen combat so she is just hiding, probably found water and is staying there for good.

I have mixed feelings about who is left. The boy from 4, career. The boy from 5, strong. The boy from 11, fast. The girl from 9, highly intelligent. It could be any one of these tributes that end me, even Lain if things come to it.

If I do die though, it won't matter, I don't really have a life back home to cherish and love. Just my dad and he is always on patrol as a peacekeeper. But if I do win, I hope it changes everything, I will have enough money for my dad to quit his job and we can have the life that I always wanted for us, a life of happiness.

* * *

**The 10th Hunger Games lasted for a total of 1 week and 1 day. 11 tributes like last year were killed in the bloodbath, including the career male from District 2 that shocked the Capitol of his death being the very first person to die, let alone dying in the bloodbath. After the bloodbath most tributes were challenged to find water, some succeeded and found small ponds or streams, while some drank the juice from the fruit of the cactus' called a prickly pear, while most didn't find water and suffered from the lack of hydration. On day 4 the Gamemakers sent a sandstorm barreling through the arena, taking out two out of the remaining 5 careers out. The boy from District 1 and the girl from District 2 were lost in the storm. Two other careers that day were killed by Lain Northcraft, those two being the girl from 1 and the girl from 2. The next day the boy from 5 was killed off by dehydration, he hadn't had water since the starting of these games, he was lucky to last to day 6. The next day the boy from 11 fell into the trap of the boy from 4 and was killed instantly. The last day was upon the tributes and the Gamemakers used a swarm of locusts to bring the remaining tributes together. The boy from 4 fought against the pair from 3, it was a long process but he managed to kill Lain Northcraft, he stabbed her through the stomach with his sword, she then bled out on the sand floor. Enraged by his partners death, Broderick attacked the boy from 4 and defeated him with his own sword. He managed to rip it from his hands and stab it through the boys throat, giving him the Victory Spot in the 10th Hunger Games!**


	11. Catch Me If You Can

**So sorry for not updating recently, I have been quite busy but I am going to find time to write these one-shots because I love them so much. By the way thank you to everyone who has and followed/favourite.**

* * *

**The 11th Annual Hunger Games**

**Name: Vivan Incomstanti**

**District: 10**

**Age: 16**

**"Catch Me If You Can"**

* * *

My eyes slowly open to a blurry world. I lift my head up and I feel something restricting me from getting up, rapped around my body like a boa constrictor, tight and getting tighter as I move. My vision slowly goes back to normal and I see my position, and I nearly scream at my where abouts.

I lay on the grass bed inside the Cornucopia, all the supplies and weapons around me. A rope wrapped around me tightly, cutting off my circulation in parts of my body. About 50 yards away I watch as the careers sit around a fire, roasting some kind of large bird over, drooling over it and talking harsh things to each other.

I remember now exactly what happened before this. I was lost in the forest, didn't know where I was and I needed to get back to my two allies. Pia from 11 and Kiera from 12. Our camp was positioned on the only willow tree in the giant forest that consisted of our arena. I climbed a tree, thinking I could easily see the yellow vines of the willow from above, since it would stand out like a soar thumb. Once I got to the top of the tree, I saw the willow. I would say a kilometre away from my current position. I started to climb back down the tree when the only branch under me was an old, rotting one, not looking as healthy as the other branches. My only choice was to step on it or just jump. I didn't remember how I got passed that branch going up so I stepped onto the branch and that was my first mistake. It snapped, sending me flyting to the ground, crashing through the other branches, which slowed my impact down generously. I hit the ground with such a force that it causes me to black out. I don't know how long I lied there on there on the ground, but I guess long enough for the careers to find me and tie me up.

I still remain puzzled as to why they tied me up instead of killing me. I mean I was totally defenceless, easy kill, but they decided to tie me up here, are they stupid. Well all of them except 1 are really young. The pair from 1, Oswaldo is the boy and he is only 13. The girl I think her name is Ricki she is 14. The boy from 2, now he is the oldest and the most deadly, he is 18 and his name is known by every tribute and it sends chills down my spine, Antoine. He is ruthless and murderous, and I know he hates me. I got the exact same score as he did, a perfect 10. We got the highest training scores of the games, and I am sure he is furious having the same training score as the girl from 10, an outlined district. Finally there is the girl from 2, Carletta, she is 14 as well but she is murderous for her age, all of them are, even though they are young they are trained killers. The pair from 4, the aren't with the careers this year, they would have been but they had a huge fight with the remaining careers, so that ended that. Now the girl from 4 is dead, she died yesterday, but the boy is still out there.

They don't notice I'm awake, I am sure they are to busy focusing on the bird they are roasting. I spot a knife that lays only a couple feet away from me, laying on the grass ground. I look up at the careers making sure that they aren't paying attention and then I roll over to the knife and pick it up with my hand, as soon as I grab it and almost scream in the pain. I must have damaged it in the fall, my back doesn't feel any better. I grab the knife with my other hand and the slowly but surly cut my first arm out. I cut my next arm out and then I split the rope off up my legs and by then it pretty much just falls off. I slowly get up and shove my knife in my pocket and slowly creep away.

When I am far enough away I take off running, my legs pumping up and down, adrenalin shooting through my veins. Thankfully I have one of the fastest legs in 10, good for chasing down any stray animals at the farm. I am just about at the forest line, the Cornucopia getting farther and farther away when I hear the whizzing of something in the air and the axe just misses my head. I turn around and see the careers a good distance away, and Oswaldo getting ready to throw another one of his axes.

I break through the forest line and pick up my speed. I turn around to see the careers are a long distance away, they can't keep up with me, but then something shows up in my peripheral. The girl from 2, speeding up closer and closer. She is the fastest out of them, but she is no match for me. I go the fastest running that I have ever done, running around trees and jumping over bushes.

I turn around and the girl from 2 is hot on my tale. I figure that outrunning her won't be an option. I put the breaks on turn around, she nearly smashes into me. I form my non-injured hand into a fist and strike her across the face. She stumbles back a few inches. Then I swipe my knife across her chest, opening a small gash, but I know it isn't going to be fatal a soon as I swung my arm. I push her over onto the ground and then sprint away.

I only turn around to see if the careers still follow, but they don't, they just stand around there ally that lies on the ground in pain. I have escaped the careers this time, but who says I will next time. Kiera and Pia, I am coming back tonight, but that may be a different story if I go off alone again.

* * *

**I won't give a summary because it will give away everything in my story that follows Vivan in her games. But thanks for reading, remember to review and I take constructive criticism.**


	12. Walking In The Moonlight

**ATTENTION TO THE GUEST THAT TRIES TO COMMENT; I am getting your reviews so don't think that I am not getting them ;)**

**I just want to throw it out there that I am going to make a community and if any of you guys want to join, be my guest. I will tell you more about it in the next update, thanks for reading.**

* * *

**The 12th Annual Hunger Games**

**Name: Rey Nwonkwo**

**District: 10**

**Age: 18**

**"Walking In The Moonlight"**

* * *

A split howl fills my eardrums, enrolling a stroke of fear in my heart. What could that be? A wolf ready to pounce on my back and chew on my neck? A coyote calling it's pack to swarm me? Or is it mutations made by the Capitol to round us up for some kills. I decide to climb up a tree, just to be safe from anything that could be stocking me.

It only takes me a few minutes to scale the tree to the height that I dare climb to. I unroll my tarp from my pack and tie it to the branches above, shielding me from any kind of weather that could break out at any time. I unroll my sleeping bag and wriggle inside, bringing the lip of the bag up to my face. The warmth inside radiates back and forth from my body to the side of my sleeping bag. In the beginning I shiver, but shortly after I stop.

There wasn't anyone in the sky tonight, but I figured that it would be like this, I figured that these games were going to be long after I heard the canons at the beginning, right after the bloodbath. Fourteen of us were finished, and all of us that remained spread out, and I doubt that we will come in contact for a while. The girl from 8 and I are the oldest tributes left, then there is the girl from 12 who is 17, the boys from 1 and 8 are both 16 as well as the girl from 5 and the pair from 4 are 15 and 13, the boy being older than the girl.

The majority of them are younger than me, and most likely weaker than me since they don't have the job that I have back in District 10. They don't lift the heavy bales of hay and deliver it to the farms like I do. this job gave me my physicality, my strength, which in my opinion has lasted me so far in the games.

During the bloodbath I managed to take out the girl from 7 and the girl from 11, who I got my tarp from. The only reason that I persuade the girl from 7 is because she stole my pack as I was escaping the Cornucopia and it's darkness. The only way that I could have gotten it back was to kill her, it wasn't like I wanted to but she had something that was mine and she wasn't going to give it back without a fight. The girl from 11... I can't exactly explain why I killed her, she just had the tarp, and I knew I needed one. But there wasn't another one that I saw.

I do regret killing them, it made me a murderer and that's something I never wanted to be, to take the life from someone in an instant. To watch the life fade from their eyes. Them, I am sorry for, but the boy from 2, I am not sorry I killed. They attacked me, the careers, but there wasn't anything else that I could do except fight back, ending in the murder from the boy from 2.

I know now that the careers are out to get me, since I killed one of there own. They are like a bloodthirsty pack of wolves, hunting me down, angered that one of there own was killed by someone like me. Well they left one of there own to die in the bloodbath, the girl from 2. She was 13, not trained very well so the careers wanted nothing to do with her. They made it clear in training when the boy from 1 pinned her up against the wall by her throat and yelled at her. She was so scared after that she didn't show up to training for the next 2 days, giving her a low score of 4.

I take a sip of water from my bottle and then close my eyes. I feel my muscles slowly tighten, preparing myself for the sleep that shall occur.

As I slowly drift off my mentor's image falls into my head, Vivan Incomstanti who won the previous games. I remember her from school before she was ever reaped last year, she was so beautiful, she still is incredibly beautiful, but she looks more like a woman now. Even though she is younger, she feels same age as I am. Maybe since she won the previous games it gave her a sense of maturity. The only level that a true victor can have after they escaped the arena.

I have been told that the games have changed whoever makes it out alive, I didn't believe it until I was put into these games, and t's true I have been changed. I wonder how it has affected Vivan, she doesn't seem any different, but who am I to say anything. I don't know Vivan that well, I have only seen her around at school, we never talked until she was mentoring me.

I feel my eyes get heavy as I think of Vivan, her cute freckled cheeks, her soft pink lips and her perfectly swept long caramel hair, in my opinion she is the perfect girl. My mind sweeps over to one last thing before I doze off and that thing has indented on my brain since the moment it happened. The kiss that I shared with Vivan before I was washed into the games hits my mind, her warm lips against mine, and from that moment on I know that she is the one for me.

* * *

**The 12th Hunger Games lasted for exactly 2 weeks. Fourteen were killed in the bloodbath leaving 10 to remain and dwell in the forest arena. On day 5 the Gamemakers set the majority of the arena on fire and brought the tributes together, since there was a lack of death for a few days the gamemakers set out a contest to whoever killed the next person that they would be bathed in a food. The boy from 8 was killed that day by the boy from 1, giving the careers the food prize not that they needed to be fed. A few days later the girl rom 8 was killed by starvation, since she didn't eat since the day of the games. A day later the girl from 5 was killed by Rey. And the next day the careers went into frenzy against each and the girl from 1 and both from 4 were killed leaving the girl from 12 , the boy from 1 and Rey left. The girl from 12 was defeated by Rey and on the final day Rey managed to kill the boy from 1 in a long battle drawing the largest amount of blood that any games has before. **

* * *

**Thanks for reading, constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	13. The Mist

**Okay sorry for not updating recently, I just had top think about this one a lot because I want to portray the victor in a certain way, so I have been working on this for a while, but the update will happen!**

* * *

**The 13th Hunger Games**

**Name: Mags Upward**

**District: 4**

**Age: 17**

**"The Mist"**

* * *

"Mags, start a fire!" demands my fellow career, Geran from 1. I roll my eyes and get down on all fours, gathering sticks, and twigs. Anything that I could possibly use to start the fire, In use.

"Are you sure a fire is even a good idea?" I ask doubtfully. "I mean it could attract us some unwanted attention."

"Nobody will see the smoke through the layer of mist," Geran says.

"Plus we are careers, we can handle anything," Elle from 2 chimes in.

"We couldn't handle a pack of bloodthirsty mammoths," I whisper to myself and thankfully the others don't hear me.

I shoo the fog out of my way and start the fire with a few matches. I lean back and sit cross legged in front of it. The heat radiates off of my body, warming me and giving a happy feeling inside of me. I slowly close my eyes but they are quickly jerked open when I hear some kind of hoot.

I guess my District partner Vert notices me, "It sounds far away, nothing to worry about."

It may be nothing to worry about at the moment but later I am sure it will be something to worry about. There could be anything in this arena, since we can hardly see anything. The whole arena is covered in a think blanket of mist, everywhere, you can hardly see the a foot in front of you, most likely adding to the excitement in the Capitol.

I am un-knowing as to what the arena is under the mist but from what I have been feeling it's just a large valley with the odd tree. I am sure there is another part of the arena, but we haven't discovered it yet. I am sure that some of the others did, since there is a large amount of us left. It's day 5 and there are 15 of us left. Only 6 were killed in the bloodbath (2 kills belonging to me) because nobody could see each other, but a few of the tributes were easy kills since they ran right into us. The two that I killed were to busy grappling over a pack that they didn't notice me creeping up on them. The first one was the boy from 5, but I am not sure what district the other boy is from, maybe 12.

All that I know at the moment is that there are many of us at large, hunting down each other. I am sure we would be doing the same except Raven from 1 was injured by the boy from 11 who we managed to kill. I have heard Geran and Vale from 2 planning to kill her tonight, they should at any moment since night has rolled in and they have the opportunity.

I hope they just make it fast for her, just a quick kill not slow and painful. Since she was our ally. I hear the first couple verses of the anthem and my eyes shoot into the sky. I can hardly make out figures, but I don't have to rely on myself to see them. Vale has special glasses that he go from the Cornucopia, I think the only ones to, that can see through the fog.

"Well who died," Elle asks impatiently.

"It's... the girl from... the girl from 9," Vale replies.

"Oh so it was no one too important," Elle says back in a snarky tone.

"She was a tribute in these games, she is important," I say, almost defending the girl. Elle looks down at me, slowly walks over and kneels down beside me and looks me straight in the eyes.

"What I meant," she says me a fake smile. "Is that she isn't important now, she was never a threat and she never would have been, Okay." I just look her dead in the eyes, I try to hold in my anger which seems to be bursting at my seems. She blows smoke in my face before walking back over to her pack and takes out a sleeping bag.

"Okay we should get some sleep," Vale says and there are a few nods of agreement from the others.

"Mags since you think that everyone is a threat you take first guard," says Geran.

I sigh before just remaining what I was doing, poking the fire making sure it doesn't go out. I can't wait to show the others of what I am capable of. They think I'm so weak, and useless, well I will show them. At the right time, in the right place I will show them all that I have enough courage in me to kill them. I will kill them. But for now I will tend to this fire, pretending I actually want to be in the alliance.

* * *

**The 13th Hunger Games lasted a total of 17 days. Six tributes dying in the bloodbath. **

**After the first week half of the tributes have died, the gamemakers figured that they needed to draw more blood and faster since there were 12 tributes remaining. So they sent out giant mutts that could camouflage into anything. The day the were sent out, they killed three other tributes. On the 15th day there were only 5 tributes remaining. There was Mags (who did kill off the other careers on day 14), both tributes from 6, the boy from 7 and the boy from 9. That day the boy from 7 was killed by the camouflaging mutts, a gory death being sliced into many pieces. The following day the boy from 6 was killed by the boy from 9 and the boy from 9 was killed by the girl from 6. On the final day the Gamemakers flooded the arena and gave the mutts the ability to swim. The girls didn't end up fighting, and that's what the gamemakers wanted, for them not to fight. In the end it came to who could swim faster than the other because whoever was the slower one was devoured by the mutts and in the end Mags beat the girl from 6.**

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Constructive Criticism please!**


	14. Holding On To The Little Hopes

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading, I really appreciate the support so far. I haven't been able to update as often as I wanted because school has started up again and it has taken quite a toll on me already. When I get to my home I just feel so tired that I don't want to update, which isn't fair to you guys so I have decided that I need to update more often and need to get off my lazy butt. I hope you like this one!**

* * *

**The 14th Annual Hunger Games**

**Name: Danilo Matsouk**

**District: 9**

**Age: 16**

**Holding On to The Little Hopes**

* * *

I slide the rabbit off my spear and slip it into one of my allies from 7's pack, Albertine is her name. Her and I have been allies since day one, along with my other ally from 8, Shabine. Sometimes I forget why I allied with the two girls, but then immediately I remember, they remind me of my two twelve year old sisters. Both Shabine and Albertine are twelve, but they aren't weak like the past 12 year olds I have seen in these games, they are both strong and can defend themselves as easily as I am able to.

Although Albertine gave me a scare this morning, not breathing at all, I figured she was dead, but for some reason she woke up. She was so confused, but she was focused on one thing and one thing only, water. We haven't had any since day 1, and there is only one source that I am knowledgeable about in this arena, a waterfall on the other side. That's what we have set out for, to get to the waterfall and get water. I am not sure if we will all make it there, but there is one thing that I am sure of, at least one of us is going to get there.

"Hopefully it will taste good," Albertine says, referring to the rabbit.

"I am sure it will," I reply. I slide a leaf into the puncture wound of the rabbit, to slow down the blood flow a little bit and then zip up my pack. We start to walk back up again when I hear footsteps behind us. I turn around and my heart sinks when I see all six careers running straight for us.

"Run," I manage to scream out when Albertine and Shabine notice they start sprinting as hard as they can. Shabine manages to keep up, but Albertine straggles, still not fully recovered from this morning, weak by the dehydration. I stop in my tracks, and lift her up onto my back. She is as light as a feather so it is as if I am just running normally.

I start to sprint even faster, Shabine still managing to keep to my side as the careers chant and shout behind us.

"Keep running," a female voice calls. "We'll kill you either way, you are just prolonging your death."

I swipe around a tree and then the thoughts rush through my mind.

_Could this be my last few moments alive? Am I ever going to see my family again?_

Will I ever get to embrace my mothers soft heart, but fathers kind well-doing and hardworking personality, and most important my sisters. Belle, so smart and fragile, her curly brown hair falls to her waist and always has a smile on, no matter what the circumstances are. Teara, her brown hair always up in a ponytail, grumpy at times but can always give you a good laugh.

I may miss these two little girls, they could be wiped away from my life in a matter of seconds, and I can't bare that. I am sure they wouldn't be the same if I died, confused most likely. Hating the Capitol even more for their brother's parish. Killed at the hands of a career, and I won't be able to protect them.

There is no say that they won't be reaped at some point, I am sure the Capitol would love that. The sister of Danilo Matsouk, a deceased tribute in the 13th Hunger Games reaped and ready to avenge her brother's death.

The thoughts jumble my mind when I feel my back let off a small load and feel Albertine's limp body slide away, and thud onto the ground. I turn around to see the arrow stuck in her back, I nearly cry out in pain, but I just run over to her. The careers near, and I drag Albertine up to a tree. Her heart still manages to continue beating, but hardly, so I know she has little time left.

The careers stop dead in their tracks in front of me, I pull a spear from my sheath and ready to fight. I know in my mind I can't take on every single one of them, but I am sure that I can at east defeat some of them.

"Cute," the vile boy from 4 spits out. "You allied with the squirts, it's too bad that we have to kill you, we could have used you."

"I would never ally with people like you, besides these girls are stronger than you any day," I hiss. I glance to my side and watch Shabine aiding Albertine.

"We'll see about that I guess," he replies then pulls out his machete. He swings for my head but I just manage to duck as the blade sweeps over my blonde hair. I swing my fist and impale him in the gut, he lets out a little "oof" in pain and then knees me in the mouth, causing my mouth to start to bleed. I crawl back and jump to my feet. I spit blood mixed with saliva out and the jump at the boy, knocking him to the ground. I stab my spear straight through his chest, and he doesn't move an inch. I hear his canon go off and then my eyes file up to the other careers that stand before me.

I look at the girl from 2 and I know that she is the cause of Albertine's current state, her bow locked in hand. I grab a spear just as she loads an arrow in her bow, luckily I am quicker than her and I manage to the spear before she gets to let the arrow fly. It slides into her shoulder and she falls back to the ground. In my mind I know this is going to be a long battle, but something snaps inside me, when I hear another canon sound and see Albertine's lifeless body just laying there. It almost feels as if I lost one of my sisters and I know then and their that I must avenge her.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**


	15. Someone Trained But Not A Career

**I am really starting to hate myself for not updating as often as I should but school just makes me so tired. But I decided to write this anyway.**

**I just want to say that I am actually not so sure if you guys would like this one. I personally think that it is a cool idea but others have their own opinions and I want to hear from you, what do you think about this one?**

* * *

**The 15th Annual Hunger Games**

**Name: Johnson Downil**

**District: 5**

**Age: 18**

**"Someone Trained But Not A Career"**

* * *

I feel my stomach flip as I take in the sight of the green based arena. A large jungle with hanging green vines and assorted kinds of trees, different types of mosses clinging to their trunks. Surrounding me on the ground are multiple types of shrubs that go on as far as the eye can see. I know that it is going to be a challenge to run in here, the shrubs will muffle the strides of the legs but other than that I can't see anything else that can serve as a large weakness. However maybe the 23 other tributes standing around me will serve as another blockade.

I already know that one is already on my side, Makeda, my District partner and personal friend. We have known each other forever and we lived through many struggles as we grew into who we are now.

The first struggle was living through the Dark Days, both of our families were obliterated by bombs and for some reason we were the only survivors. It didn't really get any better after the Dark Days were finished, both of us lived on the streets, hardly surviving being our age. Cold, malnourished and fading away. We were both in terrible condition when our "fathers" -that's what we called them- fund us dying in a dumpster. They took us in and raised us as their own. But living with them came with one small price. We would train for The Hunger Games and help District 5 have more victors than just Rose in the first games. We were all gung ho about it and we grew up training the majority of our time, only really going to school when we left the house. I was supposed to volunteer this year and Makeda next year because her birthday falls under a special day, but she volunteered after I did and once you volunteer you can't go back.

Now I know that we have to protect each other, and get as many weapons as we possibly can. We were trained with Bow's the majority of the time, but just in case they didn't have any we also used spears.

My gaze locks on the mouth of the golden Cornucopia and a shiny red bow and arrow with the a sheath full of arrows a couple yards away. I glance over at Makeda for a moment and she has her eyes on a few appears rested up against a crate, at least I know that we will have weapons if I am fast enough to get to my bow.

I have wasted to much time thinking to myself, when I hear the gong I fly off the plate, sprinting hard towards the bow, my bow. I scoop it up in my arms and turn to grab the sheath when a small girl with brown hair and a French braid snatches it away. I hit her across the face with my bow and she falls to the ground with a bloody nose. I grab the arrows and watch the boy from 2 beat the girl that has a French braid with a mace. When he finishes with her a deformed piece of meat lays there where the girl used to be, blood coating it. I snap myself out of my glance and load my bow.

I pull the string back and aim at the girl from 2, I take a slow deep breath and let the arrow fly. It quickly zooms through the air and sticks into the girl's chest. She falls backwards, and lays imp on the ground. My first kill of the games. I feel an inch of guilt pinch in my stomach, but it diminishes when I feel the hand on my shoulder. Makeda.

"Go for the careers," she says, she doesn't have to tell me twice.

Makeda hurls a spear at the girl from 1, she seems our age, and it plucks her through the back. She soars forwards and smashes down on a crate, startling some of the other tributes. I load another arrow in my bow and take aim at the boy from 4 who has just finished with the boy from 6. The arrow impales in the back of his neck and the boy falls over the one he killed.

The numbers quickly dip down, the majority of the tributes have fled. Leaving only Makeda and I, the boy from 1, the girl from 4 and a few other small tributes left.

One of the smaller tributes escapes from District 1's clutches and that's when I figure it's time to attack him. I lunge forward with my bow and frap him across the chest with it. The impact sends him flying backwards onto the ground, in desperate search for a weapon. His hand finds a knife and he whips it for my chest. I just turn at the last moment when it sizzles by my hip. I figure I should stop playing around and just finish him. I load an arrow into my bow and let it go into his chest. He instantly falls limp.

* * *

**The 15th Hunger Games lasted for a total of 11 days. Eight tributes were killed on day 1 including every career -except the girl from 4 which Johnson later finds out hat her name is Larue- both tributes from District 6, and the girl from 7. The days went by fairly quickly, but the nights were dark and cold and they seemed to drag on forever, giving some of the tributes a sense of insanity. On day 4, Makeda and Johnson managed to kill Larue, Johnson getting the honour to kill the last career. On the final day there were only 4 people left. Makeda, Johnson and the pair from District 3 who formed a tight alliance. The final day got the most views in Hunger Games history, making people want to see what District would come out. 3 or 5. In the end both Makeda and Johnson defeated the District 3 tributes and had no clue what to do. Makeda then realized her duty, so she speared herself through the heart, letting her best friend win the games.**

* * *

**Again not to sure you will like this one, but tell me if you do!**


End file.
